I'll follow you with my whole life
by lettore.di.storia
Summary: AltaïrXOC - fluffy, sweet, written for the hopeless romantics. rated T - no idea why but apparently it had to be so...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maya sighed deeply as she sat down at her bed, folding her legs below her, running a hand over the freshly cleaned sheets. She held a book in her hands which she was planning on finishing today so it could be returned to her friend, Aisha. It had been raining the entire morning and she had done her chores already. She assumed the weather wouldn't change in one afternoon suddenly, so she had decided to pull herself back for awhile and have some alone time.  
Maya was lucky; she let a good life. Her father worked hard and her mother was a loyal wife, dedicated her life to her family. They were in love; her father and mother, and this was the reason why Maya was 20 and yet to be married. They believed in love, her family had build their whole foundation on it and she was supposed to marry someone she loved. Sure they pressured her in finding someone, sure her father worried about her from time to time, but she was alright with her life as it was now, even when everyone around her seemed to be getting married.  
She took her light yellow veil off of her hair, letting the light brown curls fall freely on her back. She was made to wear a veil by her mother; she didn't want her to be in danger. Men from around here would quickly think differently of a woman without her veil and they could take advantage of her. She still remembered the look on her mother's face when she pressed her very first veil against her chest, warning her about the dangers. Her mother worried quickly, frightening her with stories, some untrue, but anything to keep her only daughter save.  
Maya knew about her mother's wish for a large family but she never had carried children full term and she remembered vividly the prematurely birth of her younger siblings which they all had to say their goodbyes to.

Out of nowhere a loud thumb echoed outside her balcony doors and it made her drop her book to the side of her bed; a man, judging by his broad shoulders as he tried to push himself up, the rain completely drenching him and he seemed hurt, having a hard time to get to his feet. He gave up then and his face connected harshly to the stones.  
Her kind character; always wanting to help those in need, made her get up quickly, she pushed the doors from the balcony open, they turned inward. As she did this she could heard the man cough and she quickly bended through her knees next to him. "Sir?" she asked quietly not wanting to touch him without permission. He said nothing in response though and Maya choose to step out into the rain, her hair quickly becoming wet and sticking to the skin on her face and neck, as she tried to heave him up the best she could. "Sir, I want to help you, but you need to help me lifting you" this seemed to get his attention and he scrambled up with her help, she took his arm and tried to lift the best she could, but was incredibly heavy. She threw his arm over her shoulder and quickly took him inside, directing him towards the bed and he dropped onto the freshly cleaned sheets.  
She quickly turned around, closing the balcony doors and locking them, closing the curtains quickly, doing the same to the window across from her bed. And then she turned towards the man on her bed, he wasn't passed out yet; but he seemed exhausted and it seemed as if he could care less about what happened to him. "Sir, are you wounded?" she asked quietly touching his shoulder. He suddenly breathed in sharply and stood up in less than a few seconds, his eyes darting through the room; even though Maya could barely see them. "I mean no harm" She quickly spoke holding up her hands. He looked her over, his mouth a serious line, and just as fast as he had stood he suddenly collapsed, and Maya barely caught his arm, but it was no use; she was not strong enough to hold him up and she heard his knees connect with the floor hard. She was happy her mother had gone out this morning and had not returned; probably because of the constant thunder storms, otherwise she surely would've scolded her for helping a strange man. Especially one that carried so many weapons; Maya suddenly noted. But she pushed the thought away quickly. He rose to his feet again but it took much effort and she quickly helped him sit on the bed.  
"I'm going to unclothe you now" she quietly said not even thinking about seeing a man undressed; this man was in need, so there was nothing wrong with seeing his bare chest. He was in dire need of help. The man looked up and seemed to contemplate his option; perhaps doubting if he could trust her but she knew he had little choice, and he seemed to catch up to that conclusion as well.  
His hands shook as he starting opening his belt, and Maya quickly sat down next to him to help him, pushing his hands away towards his lap.  
With care she took her hands over his shoulders and pushed the robes them to the ground, after she had gently placed every part of his weaponry on her desk. She pushed the wet robes across the room while he leant his large hands on her shoulders to keep himself steady. She gasped at the sight of the large gash on his side, it was unbelievable huge, and with wide eyes she looked up at him, but his eyes spun in his caskets and he closed them when he decided he couldn't control them. She felt around on the bed and took of the first layers of sheets to make sure it was dry, then ordered him to sit down again. "Just don't fall asleep just yet, I'll get you clean, comfortable pants from my father" she quickly said and ran towards her parents room before she even had finished the sentence.  
Her father's pants were very wide and comfortable; especially for the man as he was a lot smaller than her father, who's belly was rounded with the riches they could afford themselves.

As soon as the man had put on her father's trousers by himself; she refused to help him with such a thing, he had fell back onto the bed, unconscious. She had meanwhile gotten a bowl of warm, clean water, she had boiled, clean cloths and bandages, even stitching; she wondered if she could do it neatly, she had sown before. She at first had offered to call a doctor but he had shook his head wildly at that so she assumed he must have something to hide but she didn't ponder long enough on it.  
Drastic times meant she had to go to drastic measures and even though the thought of sewing up flesh sickened her; in order to help him, she had to.  
He lay on his beck, his tummy still going up and down slowly, and it comforted her; knowing he was still alive. She softly pushed the cloth against his wound with a disinfection salve her mother had once bought from an herbalist. It had helped Maya once with a large gash on her leg; even though it was nothing compared to this.  
His breath shook lightly she noted as the cloth made contact with the reddened and angered skin but he didn't move and she continued on. She pushed another cloth against his forehead as beats of sweat started to form and she felt sympathy for the handsome man. She placed the needle against the skin, took a deep breath and pushed it through the flesh; she could only hope she was doing a good job, or at least good enough to keep the infection out for at least this night.  
It took her a lot of energy and she, herself, was sweating excessively as she finally had knotted her string, putting extra salve on the wound to make sure it disinfected right. A few brown drops fell on her white sheets but she disregarded it; the comfort of her guest was more important than her white sheets right now.  
She bandaged him, it took even more of her as she constantly had to life his midsection and push the bandage underneath him. But the time she was done, she was satisfied, yet completely exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Maya's father, Sayyid, was a hard working, honest man. A strict father and a dedicated husband. He wasn't unkind but he was fairly hardened and he rarely gave to others; he always wanted to make sure he provided for his family and himself first. Adira was his wife, and she was the only one he answered to. He adored her; he was completely in love. They were never forced to marry each other; a thing their parents never believed in. They did not believe Allah wanted to force love upon them, and it was what they gave Maya. Yet Sayyid could not help but worry for his daughter. Where Adira and Sayyid had met each other at 15, Maya was now 20 and still brought no interest back to meet her parents. One time she had brought a man over, one that Sayyid would actually approve of; even if the man was one armed. Malik, had been his name. But Maya had waved her father's thoughts away quickly; Malik was already married, he was only here for business purposes.  
They still met Malik frequently and their friends started to ask him if Maya was going to marry the man but he constantly had to say no. They had grown good friends, Maya had told him, but that was it.  
He loved his daughter though and her character, her lively spirit. She saw no danger though and this worried Sayyid endlessly. And this was once again confirmed as Adira and Sayyid stood in front of the door of Maya's bedroom. A big frown plastered on his face as he looked at the half naked man who was wearing his comfortable trousers. He placed a hand on his chin, his fingers running down his mustache and beard as he was deep in thought. He would've wanted to burst out in anger, but he had promised his dear Adira not to get angry. Adira was wise, intelligent, and he willingly obeyed her. Listening to the discussion his wife and his daughter were having he watched as the man didn't respond, he was unconscious still, laying on his back. And for some reason Sayyid noticed the plenty scars that were covering his chest and one on his lip; there was something about him. But he couldn't lay his finger on it.  
"But mother, we can't just drop him out on the street and let him die!" Maya protected her position in this and her mother sighed deeply running a hand through her hair she had just previously released in the comfort of her own family. "You're right on that. But we don't know who he is" Adira spoke softly, biting her lip and looking at the body on top her daughters bed. Maya had been honest from the start, already reaching her mother the moment she walked through the door; though she had hidden the weaponry he had been carrying, she had hid them quickly in various places. Otherwise her father would most likely throw him out the moment he had seen him.  
"But be careful around him! We all should be. And don't you dare to bring in any more injured, strange men!" her mother warned her. Maya sighed in relieve, her eyes traveling towards the unwelcomed guest who was still sweating heavily. It took her awhile to convince her parents, but as soon as she had talked her mother into it, she went to business. "Alright, Maya, get clean cloth, I need to see how you stitched this, and Sayyid, could you please start boil some water and get some medicine from the doctor? Just get to his house and explain him the situation" Maya was proud of her mother than, as she started to undo the bandages that she had wrapped carefully around the man's torso. Of course all three knew that there was something about him; why else would he have denied the help of a doctor when Maya had offered one. But for now it did not matter. This stranger needed help.

Maya watched as her mother put the salve on top of the wound carefully, her fingers brushing softly over the angry skin. Her mother had complimented her on her work; the sewing she had taught her daughter had paid off well and she smiled proudly at Maya who hung over her. "It's mildly infected and his body lost a lot of blood, this must tire him out completely. We need to get rid of the fever first; perhaps it is a good thing he is asleep, this way he's not feeling the pain." Maya nodded her head assuming her wise mother was right and drinking in her information, wanting to learn. She wrapped the wound back up with delicate hands while her mother took the medicine from her father's hand, and prepared it on the small table where Maya kept different kind of oils and hair clips. She then turned towards the injured man and stepped towards him, Maya helping to keep his head up a bit so he would not choke on the substance as she poured in his mouth. Automatic reflexes made he swallowed it and her mother smiled satisfied. "Get some clean sheets, Maya, he's probably cold" she whispered as if not wanting to disturb him, placing a hand on his forehead. Maya ran for the closet in the other room, grabbing two sheets from the pile and ran back towards her mother as they both softly placed the sheets on top of him, pushing the fabric tightly around him.

As her parents left down stairs, her mother to cook dinner and her father to join her as he always did. He would usually want to help her but she would refuse, and then he would sit at the dining table on one of the cushions, converting and smoking his pipe.  
She sat down at the edge of the bed and wondering what to do next. Was she supposed to leave him alone, leave him rest? But what if something happened while she was away. It would be a shame if he died now. He shivered and she dapped a damp cloth along the handsome face structure. He was not a sore to the eye; one could easily see. Though she wondered why he usually hid it by his hood and why he had been so vague all together; he could have said something, his name, anything. Perhaps he couldn't speak. she had seen those before.  
He shivered again and she could almost hear his jaws clatter. She had a fever once, not because of an infected injury though; but the fever had made her feel absolutely worthless, she had been so terribly sick. A fever like the one he had to fight off was much harder and she could only assume how painful this must be. She took his big hand in hers and softly rubbed the top hoping it would comfort him somehow. She noted his hands were rough, the skin on his fingers was thickened and she assumed he must be doing something that had been rough on his hands before. He was in good condition, his arms and chest only existed out of muscle and she assumed his legs would be like this as well. Adira had said that this was of good news for his chances of recovering.  
He must be having a hard job daily; perhaps he was a spy or maybe a good soldier. At least he did something with weapons which meant he was hired to either kill or defend. She suddenly looked back at his hand as she noted the gap she had not seen before. Maybe because she had been too busy then and she probably had not cared. She looked at his hand and frowned at the missing ring finger. How did this happen? She wondered and ran her index finger over the scar, feeling the bone closely beneath the skin. The only person she knew without a limp was her dear friend Malik, who owned a shop nearby. Her friend Aisha knew more, ever since she moved to the poor district a few weeks ago after her parents couldn't afford it anymore to live in the middle district, due to her father's excessive gambling. She said in the poor district, many missed arms and legs. Maya constantly felt sorry for those, and she would often give money to Aisha to buy food for her family.  
Maya allowed her thoughts to drift, while she was softly caressing the skin on the man's hand, hoping and praying that he would make it through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Maya had been sleeping next to him on cushions for 2 nights before the man woke up. The only person that had known about his existence was Aisha. She almost had told Malik, when he voiced his worry over the disappearance of a friend but she chose against it. There was always something a little odd about Malik; different than others. She enjoyed spending time with him; he would invite her over for dinner or they would walk the market together. They always had a good time but she always wondered secretly what was going on with those dark robes and his serious gaze. She pondered on it, hesitated on following him once, but she decided against it; as she didn't want to lose a great friend due to her curiosity.  
It had been 2 nights before the man finally opened his eyes for the first time, and it was not a pleasant moment. He gasped for air as he lifted himself up in one movement, his breath loud and he almost seemed afraid. Maya had stood up quickly and pushed his shoulder down, he very, very, very quickly grabbed her wrist, as if it was on instinct. He grabbed it harshly and she winced lightly looking at him afraid. His eyes though, were rather unusual and it was as if she was finding this so terribly interesting that she completely forgot about her sore wrist. His eyes were brown, but as the moonlight hit them through the balcony door they turned golden and she felt her curiosity rise as she wanted to open her mouth desperately to ask for an explanation about the weird thing. But he hissed at her first. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" Maya frowned "You don't remember ? You suddenly fell on my balcony, I helped you in but you quickly lost consciousness. We've been caring for you ever since, I mean no harm, sir" she quietly explained rather quickly almost stumbling over her words. It felt strange to call him sir, knowing he was not much older than him. But she decided that she'd better be kind to the man, if she wanted to keep herself alive. The man seemed to relax lightly and nodded his head; seeming to remember as he bit his bottom lip and dropping down onto the bed. She quickly removed his sheets running her eyes over the bandage and as if she already knew, the wound had ribbed open by the sudden force.  
For a moment Maya contemplated what to do; whether she should call for her mother or do it herself. It must have been around 4 in the morning, so she decided to first take a look on how serious it was. The fresh blood coming through the new bandages that he had just gotten on this evening.  
She opened it and took it off, this time he took off a little weight by lifting himself up and she quickly looked the wound over. He fell back into the bed and curiously looked at what Maya was doing, his mind must have been racing, wondering what the hell was going on.

She took a damp cloth and cleaned the wound putting the disinfection on it as well and he hissed suddenly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I seem to have gotten used to you sleeping while I do this" she said and he looked down at her, but said nothing. She just continued on after awhile and then bandaged everything again. She stood up after that and smiled friendly at him. "How are you feeling? You've been fighting off quite the fever" she said the last few words quietly, her worry evident in the words and he shrugged. "I have had better days" he answered coolly. "Where are my robes and my possessions?" she cleared her throat "We've cleaned your robes, they are drying as we speak, and as for your weapons, I've had to hide them from my parents. They weren't that hard to convince to offer help to someone whose hurting but I do think they would've denied you had they seen those weapons your carry" she felt uncomfortable as his brown eyes looked her over in the dark. The shimmer of the moonlight being their own source of light. She pushed her braid that hung over her right shoulder back toward she her back and cocked her head to the right lightly. "What's your name?" she asked carefully, somehow feeling completely aware of his mysteriousness and his secrecy and he seemed to be thinking. He kept his eyes on her as she cleaned out the cloths and for a moment she had accepted never knowing his name. She would probably wake up some morning and he would be gone. But suddenly he spoke up, making her almost drop the small can with water and turning around. "Altaïr" he quietly spoke and Maya smiled "Nice to meet you, Altaïr, my name is Maya. You are welcome to stay here for as long as necessary. I would suggest taking the offer, giving your wound time to heal, and in order to be able to give thanks to my parents, who have been so kind to care for you"

He had fallen asleep after that brief conversation. It wasn't until the next morning that his eyes reopened, just at the moment Maya returned, fully dressed in her favorite white tunic and long, white skirts, a golden flowery pattern stitched at the bottom. She enjoyed wearing this, with her golden sandals and golden bracelets. They were a fake golden; nonetheless she enjoyed wearing them. She had French braided her hair tightly, it reaching past her shoulder blades made it get in the way at times. She smiled friendly at Altaïr who groaned as she opened the curtains of the window and the balcony, which she had closed earlier that morning to give him time to rest a little more. She opened the doors. "Goodmorning, Altaïr" she kindly greeted and collapsed her hands together. She loved her room as it lit up with the morning sun; she had used a lot of colors decorating it, her inspiration being flowers. A lot of different flower patterns decorated the walls and she had painted it with a small brush on the frame of her mirror. As the morning sun would flow in, all color seemed to light up and the room would come to life. She enjoyed it for a while before returning her eyes towards Altaïr who seemed to inspect her in return. "Do you wish some breakfast?" she asked him and he only nodded his head. "Not very talkative are you?" but she received no answer.  
As she walked out the room Altaïr had a few moments for himself and he let his eyes wander through the room. He had not been able to warp his mind about what had truly happened to him; but it had been a huge mistake. He remembered thinking how foolish he had been the moment he had dropped down on the concrete, he thought it had been the end of him. Maya was kind and he had ran his vision over her and she hadn't turned red; he trusted fully on his instincts and as they showed no reason to panic, he had chosen to allow her to help him.  
It were only a few moments when she returned with a plate. She placed it in front of him and handed him a spoon. She placed a few pillows underneath his torso he sat more comfortably and he started gobbling away the gruel as if he hadn't eaten in days; in a fact he hadn't.  
His eyes followed her frame watching as she cleaned her room, pushing the cushions she had been sleeping on underneath her bed and folding the sheets neatly. She was a beautiful looking woman; probably just a few years younger than him. Her dark green eyes were unusual to see in these parts and he wondered if she really was from here, perhaps her mother had been from a different country than her father. Then again, her honey colored skin was obviously from around here. He quickly took away his gaze from her as he pondered on why she had helped him. Even when he carried all these weapons she had not hesitated to want to help him. He might have been dangerous. In his state he could easily have been delusional or perhaps panicked thinking everyone was his enemy. He could have easily pierced his hidden blade through her abdomen, yet she had not worried and helped him.  
He couldn't help but admire her for such bravery. Most woman walked away from him afraid when he just looked at them, so he could only imagine how any other woman could've let him die, perhaps roll him off of the balcony. Maybe he was just lucky, he decided, that he landed on the balcony of the beautiful, kind Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Maya sighed contently as she walked through the door of her house, taking off her purple veil in the process which matched her dark and light purple dress. She loved this dress as it had been made by her grandmother personally, before she died. The stitching was a silvery one, and there was no one else who could say they had the same dress. That is why she loved it and that is why she got many compliments on it. It looked good on her. Aisha had convinced her it brought out her eye color and it only made her wear the dress more often.  
She brushed her fingers through her long hair that she had decided to hang lose today, as the sun was not beaming down as hard as it always did. She stopped in her tracks momentarily as she saw the familiar figure sitting on the table, freshly washed, his hair moist and chewing away on a piece of dried meat; goat meat, probably. He looked up at the sight of Maya and smiled, bowing his head lightly in respect. "What are you doing out of bed?"she asked him, noticing the clean clothes he was wearing that actually belonged to her father.  
Her father, Sayyid, had actually grown fond of the company from another man. Sayyid had found he could speak with him about his work, about what has troubled his mind. He found that Altaïr was wise, especially for his age and he had given him great advice at some parts. He had told Maya that Altaïr was send by Allah to give him some manly voices in this house. Maya had actually enjoyed that her father had liked Altaïr's company. And Adira had often left her room when taking care of his wound, giggling, which found Maya odd. She had asked her mother why she would do such a thing and her mother said Altaïr knew exactly the right words to say to a woman.  
Maya had found the chance in Altaïr very nice. He spoke more and she found he knew a lot. He had been all over the world it seemed and he had been able to answer a lot of her questions. She envied him yet he had told her she shouldn't. But for some reason she never asked why; it was an invisible boundary she allowed him to have  
"Adira allowed me to. I have no sleep this afternoon, it seems I am healing" Maya smiled at him placing the straw basket on the plank that her mother used to cook on. "That is good to hear" he nodded his head in response and kept nibbling on the piece of meat he so desperately had craved for before.  
It was hard to admit for Altaïr, but he was a different man here. He let go of his worries here; it had only taken Maya a few days to pry him loose from his secluded place and it seemed as if he was normal here. And he rather enjoyed it. He was in no rush to return to Malik even though he probably should. He wondered if the brotherhood thought he was dead or captured. Yet the thought made him not worry; strange enough. His whole life had been dedicated to serving Al Mualim and Masyaf yet here, no one knew of his profession, no one knew how he took life for the peace of others. Would they understand would he tell them? Probably not.  
"Would you like a tomato?" Maya suddenly asked him, turning around to face the man who had previously been deep in thought. He smiled and took it from her; his appetite never ending. He had promised Sayyid to pay back his kindness but he had refused for such silly things.  
He took a bite of the tomato and stared across the table towards her as she sat down on one of the large red cushions herself, her legs crossed. A small frown formed between her eyes on her fair skin, and Altaïr wondered what was bothering her; but he rarely questioned. She would always say 'nothing,' and she would always try to fool him but he kept his lips together and smiled friendly at her before finishing off his tomato.  
A silence fell over them, but it was not uncomfortable and Maya enjoyed bathing in it. There weren't many people that she could just sit with in silence. They usually broke it and nagged her; and even though she didn't enjoy being alone, not even at these moments, where her thoughts were running through her head in endless circles, she was always forced to spent time alone because they would nag her.

The thing was that Badir, a charming merchant, had tried to kiss her previously and she had not allowed him, quickly walking away from the scene. He was a nice man; attractive man, no doubt. But he had been to forward as he had wanted to kiss her. It just didn't seem right. Even though he flattered her with kind words. He was nice, and kind and always flirtatious when she went to buy vegetables from him. She always enjoyed receiving his attention, getting compliments thrown at her like that would make any woman blush.  
He had been married once, to a wonderful woman, not much older than Maya was now. But she died because of a fever. Perhaps an illness the doctor was unable to find. She remembered praying for her. And burying her. She had no idea he carried feelings for her.  
They had spent hours talking at night, he would visit her parents but usually they ended up together, drinking and just talking. At first they had many conversations about his wife, but later the subjects changed to more personal things. And she had enjoyed being friends with him. But he actually thought more of it as he had shown just an hour back.  
Maya was 20 now, and it was about time she would get married.  
She should actually be grateful that someone wanted to marry her in spite of her age. He respected her, like the man her father wanted her to find. Yet something made her pull back from the situation. Perhaps she should give him a chance? Perhaps she should marry him? It would take a load of worry off of her mother and father's shoulders.  
And she loved Badir, did she not? He was sweet, kind and loved her. What else did she want? He was 30 years, but yet young spirited and he would give her a free hand like her father did for her mother.  
"What is troubling your mind dear?" Adira asked as she had entered the same area and Maya snapped out of her thought looking up at her mother. Altaïr looked at her from across the table expectantly but he didn't leave; he was as curious as her mother was.  
Maya sighed and looked up at the trustworthy eyes of her mother but quickly averted her gaze before she would see her soul; her mother had a thing for that. She could reach deep into your soul. "Nothing, mother" she assured the both of them standing up from the table "I got the groceries. I stored them away for you. Is there anything else you wish from me?" she asked her mother and Adira shook her head. Maya bowed her head politely at her mother leaving the room after she had done the same for Altaïr, disappearing up the stairs.  
She had been wanting to spent time drawing, her father had bought her a new book, a large one with empty pages for her to fill. She had had filled many of those, and she had grown skilled. Portraits, were her favorites, even though they took a lot of time to draw. She had a perfect memory and she would draw small moments. A sincere smile from Malik for example had once been inspiration to her. A horse being willingly let by a very small girl.  
Today she stared at the blank page in front of her though, coal in her hand, her sleeves rolled up to prevent stains on her favorite dress. But her inspiration was none as only she remembered how Badir had tried to press his lips against her own. Had she hurt his feelings by leaving like that? Had she been selfish? She hated hurting people, she never wanted to so. It often resulted in her doing something she rather not.  
Suddenly her coal touched the page, circling around and shadowing; her whole mind away from the earth as she drew Badir and the way he had looked at her after she had pushed him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Altaïr?" Altaïr stared into the darkness, his eyes crossing the ceiling. He had offered her the bed as he had almost healed fully; healthy enough to at least check himself into the bureau and he had decided to do that tomorrow, but the thought kept him awake. For some strange reason he dreaded returning to his brotherhood; he had rather enjoyed being normal for the 9 days. He had enjoyed waking up to the sound of laughter from the family downstairs, who so nicely had opened their doors for him. Even though the brotherhood was all he had ever known, for some reason he felt like he wanted to be normal. Though it was impossible. If word reached Al Mualim he would be killed.  
"Yes?" he answered Maya, he had grown a soft spot for her. She was too sweet and too innocent, he had never met someone like her before. He was the complete opposite of what he was and it intrigued him, he wanted to know how she saw the world. She was intelligent and would over think things. Yet he never laughed at her; it must be a blessing to know so little of the world.  
"I hope you don't find it offending if I ask you, but what do you think of me as a woman?" silence stung through the room. He wondered why she asked. "How do you mean, Maya, as in your capability of being a wife or your physique?" he asked turning his head to look at her, but he could only make out the outer lines of her as she lay on her side, staring at him through the same darkness. He used his vision to look at her and suddenly she became a lot more clearer, even though he still could barely see the expression on her face. "Both, I assume" she muttered embarrassment evident in her voice. A smile crept over his face and he returned his face towards the ceiling. "You're beautiful, Maya, inside out" he quietly said "Never doubt that" he spoke honestly at that. She was a beautiful woman, her body curved and even though they weren't visible that well because of her clothes he would often run his eyes over her body and knew that she had to look beautiful underneath the fabric. Her honest green eyes would penetrate through his own; making him feel nervous from time to time, a feeling he rarely ever had experienced since he had his 14th birthday. The conversation fell silent again and he nervously licked his lips; he hoped he had not spoke to much. She asked for his opinion, had she not? "Thank you" she then said and he could hear her shift underneath the blankets. "Why did you ask, Maya?"  
He had a way of mentioning her name in every sentence he spoke to her, and he knew it. But it had become a habit that he just couldn't get rid of. Even her name rolled nicely over his tongue. Maya sighed and he heard her shift again, rolling on to her back. "I just wonder from time to time. Sometimes it feels like no one want to share their life with me" she said it quietly and insecurely. Altaïr sat up and this and looked at her, her expression visible now as it hit the moonlight. "Maya, why have you never married?" he asked, a question that had burned on his tongue for the whole time he had been here now. She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I've never fallen in love" she whispered back and Altaïr frowned. What was this love she was speaking of? Al Mualim said it was none existing and especially there was no room for it in an assassins heart, he had warned him, once he fell underneath the spell he would be useless to the brotherhood; he would be afraid to die, and it would affect his work. "I thought woman had no choice in the matter around here? Did your precious Allah not want you to marry someone your parents choose?" his words surprised her and she sat up as well, her hair falling out of the bun she had made with a beautiful red ribbon before she went to sleep. "Do you not believe in Allah?" she wondered than and cocked her head to the right a small bit. "Are you religious at all, Altaïr?" Altaïr snorted sarcastically suddenly feeling a little bit of his assassin-self pour back into his system at her question. His purpose heavy on his mind as he stared at the robes hanging from the balcony door where they had hung for the past few days, ready for him to wear. "I am not" he sharply responded and Maya stood up at that, sitting next to him on the bed, an interested expression on her face. She always seemed interested at these kind of moments, where he would say something that she didn't hear before. She would demand an explanation than; wanting to know why he thought that way. And he liked her interest in the way he saw the world. It seemed he intrigued her as much as she did him.  
"Religion is what makes people drive into war, forcing their believes on others. It is what makes peace disappear" Maya chuckled at that, her head falling backward just a little bit and he noted her neck and color bone being visible because of her night gown being a little bit too big for her, but she never readjusted that and Altaïr had to force his gaze away from the soft, honey colored skin.  
"It is not Allah who forces them, Altaïr. Humans still make their own decisions, you might not have noticed, but in this household, and a few others around Jerusalem, we do not believe that Allah would allow such unkindness" she explained "That is why I am free to marry whoever I want, whenever I want, for Allah believes in love and a lovers touch" Altaïr frowned at her "Have you experienced a lovers touch, Maya, if you believe in it so fully?" he seemed to want her to admit Allah was none excitant, that there was no such thing as love and that the world was one big messy place, was it not for those who sought peace. Why he so desperately wanted her to admit that, was besides him, hut he looked at her challenging. "No, otherwise I would be married. But I believe I'll find the one that can give that to me" "And how do you know if it is a lovers touch?" he asked, more calmly now slightly taken aback by her certainty as she traced her fingers over the sheets he lay underneath. "I am certain you'll feel it when you're being touched like that." She quietly spoke and a dreamy smile appeared on her face as she said this. "You have not seen the world, Maya" he spoke wanting to wipe that dreamy smile off of her face, for some reason. Perhaps t protect her from future disappointment. "You have not even seen the poor district of Jerusalem. It is bad Maya, you lead a good life, you should enjoy it every moment. But if your Allah really meant love and if your Allah was truthful like he was he should-" he cut himself off as she looked at him. Purity in her eyes that showed him how innocent she was. Her delicate features looking at him expectantly and he suddenly felt bad for wanting to smash her dreams so bad. What was wrong with being so unaware? It must be freeing. She believed in Allah the way he believed in his purpose. And he could not help himself as his hand shot out, pushing s streak of her brown hair behind her ear, out of her green eyes. She was beautiful, she truly was. A different kind of beauty like the woman in the courtyard at Mashaf, a different kind of beauty than the woman he had slept with in the past years. Even without light he could sense the blush forming on her cheeks and he quickly took his hand away from the side of her face, not wanting to embarrass her any further.  
"I don't think we'll ever disagree, will we?" Maya's soft voice spoke. He had wanted to do something, he was unsure of what that should be. The thoughts running through his head were unfamiliar to him and so was the strange feeling that made him want to protect her from hurt. That made him want to know that she would never find a man that could touch her with love. Yet he still seemed to feel his fingertips burn as she stepped off of the bed, taking his silence as an answer. She lay back down at bit him goodnight. Altaïr replied, laying down but sleep only came over him hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Maya smiled shyly at him, offering him his weapons that she had rolled so carefully in his sash, while he stood in front of her, in his familiar robes. He had said goodbye before, leaving through the front door, before returning to Maya's room through the balcony doors. Maya had made up that plan to avoid her parents seeing the weaponry he had with him, to leave a good impression behind. Altaïr felt saddened by his departure and was wondering if he would ever see them again after they had told him to visit some time.  
He took the red sash from her hands, draping it around his waist like he had done multiple times before. It was a routine that after 10 days still hadn't left his fingers. And he easily knotted it, putting the belt over it. Maya never asked him about it and he was thankful that she didn't.  
Maya placed the brace in her hand and he slipped it over his left hand. Maya watched as he flicked the knife out of it and she suddenly understood that he had not lost his left ring finger by any accident, it was quite obvious that it was done on purposely to use that blade. Maya's eyes winded at this knowledge looking into the face of the handsome kind man she had grown fond of over the last few days. She wondered what it was that he did, what was he? Why would any man cut of his ring finger just to carry a blade? His expression was serious as she pulled the short blade over his back and tightened it in front of his chest, following his sword and dagger.  
He turned towards her and sighed, looking down at his feet and taking her hands in his. "Thank you Maya, for all your care, I wouldn't be alive, was it not for you" he said softly. He stared at her for a long while as if not wanting to forget her face. But he was unsure of why it tugged so hard on him to leave. Sure he had felt entirely different then how he felt like when he wore this attire but his whole personality had changed in the time he had been here. Malik would've been utterly confused had he seen him behave the way he had done. His tongue had been much loser; and he actually enjoyed having conversations. Maya looked down a blush evident on her face and it made him smile. Perhaps he had a greater effect on her than he had noticed before.  
He let go of her hands and turned around, pushing the hood over his head and he rolled his shoulders, feeling the tightness of the wound, that was still healing, but he was certain it was healed enough to be on his way. "Altaïr" her voice called out the moment he wanted to walk out and leave this all behind him; starting, or rather, continuing, on the last chapters in his life. He was supposed to kill for Al Mualim, earning his rank back. And that was exactly his plan. He was ripped out of his train of thought; his pep talk , so to say, by her voice and he weakened immediately, his confidence dropping to a low level and it wanted him to throw off these weapons and run back.  
He turned around only half, his face turned towards her as she looked at him. He hadn't expect tears to roll down his cheeks and it made him turn around fully with a deep frown. "What is it, Maya?" she stepped forward at this and he felt her small arms twist around his neck in an embrace. For a few moments he had no idea how to respond to the touch until his hands circled around her waist; and he suddenly became aware that he had been right before; she had beautiful curves.  
He caught himself enjoying the moment, his heartbeat rising and it thumbed in his ear as she pushed her face a little underneath his hood to whisper in his ear. "Please, be safe" he felt her breath and even though she released him mildly, he choose not to let go. Holding her tightly against his frame. It was not something familiar that suddenly washed over him, and maybe it made him feel slightly bit uncomfortable but at the same time it felt good.  
She took her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. He was unsure of where to look, afraid he might lose himself completely as he would return her gaze. And the skin on his face tingled as she placed both of her soft, delicate hands on his face forcing him to look at her. "Promise you'll be safe" he leant into her touch feeling strangely light headed at that moment and strangely attracted to her. For a moment he thought she'd lean him and kiss him, and perhaps he wasn't even that disappointed as it connected with his cheek instead. "I'll do my best" he promised her and with that they released each other; he needed to get the hell out of here before this was going to get even worse.

"Altaïr!" Malik sounded shocked as he watched the man drop through the roof and looked him over as if he had seen a ghost. He had no idea that Altaïr all this time had only spent a few houses away of him, neither had Altaïr, or else he would've left much sooner. Altaïr bowed only slightly and winced holding his hand against the side. His wound had been protesting harshly as he had started climbing as if taunting him that he actually really longed to walk back, to run back actually. To hide underneath the covers of that familiar bed and into the arms of that woman that gave him that feeling of normalcy. "We all assumed you were dead!" Altaïr smirked at this and sat down on one of the stools to give his body time to rest. "Don't start celebrating just yet. I've been badly injured and kind people nursed me back to health" he informed Malik who nodded his head in understanding. He was still a bit shaking up, the expression evident on his face. He quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper wrapping it around the leg of a pigeon, holding it in his hands as he walked passed Altaïr. "You better get to Masyaf, Al Mualim will want to hear your story." He said "Meanwhile I'll send word about your survival, the master will be very pleased to hear you are alright" Altaïr nodded a tiny bit confused about the way he had been greeted by Malik. Perhaps Malik cared more for him than he let on; but then again, Altaïr killing his brother, perhaps he had wished he had been dead. Altaïr knew he would wish Malik dead if the story was the other way around.  
He took a quick run and jumped up the wall, pulling himself on top of the roof. He disappeared then never looking back, like always. And he ran over the roof in such ease as if he hadn't been injured for 10 days, as if his wound didn't pull and irritate. He only stopped as he suddenly realized he could see the house from up here. The house where a kind family had taken care of him for 10 days and had showed him a different kind of life, one he actually had enjoyed. And he thought of Maya for a second as her balcony doors were opened, the curtains softly swaying in the wind as she had closed them against the sunlight. She would probably be drawing now or perhaps reading. Would they still talk about him? He had only been gone for 30 minutes now, maybe less.  
He wondered, that if given the chance, would he visit her? He probably would. With much delight. She was an interesting woman, that Maya, and she had interested him endlessly.  
He shook him out of his thoughts, quickly averting towards the right and dropping down into the sand. He was going to leave for Masyaf today and from now on he was an assassin again. There was no room for the Altaïr these people had gotten to know. He now was an deathly weapon. He cleared his throat, easily slipping into a crowd of people, blending in completely as he became one with them and slipped passed guards so easily. At first he had been afraid that perhaps he had grown out of it; never before had 10 days passed without him having to blend in or murder someone. The most he got rest for 3 days, sometimes less and then he would be send out again.  
He wondered what Al Mualim will say about his story would he believe him? He would probably scold that he could've left earlier as the bureau was not that far away. He wondered if he should lie and wondered even more if he got away with it. Perhaps is arrogant attitude hadn't vanished completely…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Maya sighed nervously, holding her veil closely over her eyes, holding her head down slightly.  
Aisha had send message for her, she had to come over quickly. She had been afraid something was terribly wrong and she had left on instance. Her parents had no idea where she had gone as she had failed to inform them due to their absence. She wasn't too happy about that now, as she didn't feel the least bit save. Badir had offered to walk with her but she had thought he was so busy with his stand and all that she denied. He had kissed her cheek sweetly; as he still had not given up on her. He said that someday they would be married, he would wait for her. The words had been so sweet that they had touched her; she had to admit. Yet she still couldn't feel for him, yet allowed him to touch her hips from time to time. Perhaps it was unfair of her to keep him on a string but her uncertainty made her not want to lose his affection just yet.  
She bumped into a guard in her thoughts and her eyes grew as she looked up at the tall human being. She whispered a small prayer underneath her breath; she had heard the stories about the guards in the poor district. They once had violated a pregnant woman, Aisha had told them. And all the while Maya was thinking they were bad in the middle district. But as the man stared down at her he reached out for her wrist and she on time flung it away from his reach. This obviously angered him as he cursed at her; she barely could make out what he was saying as he was talking under his breath. "Teach the little wench some manners!" one of the guards spoke up walking forward and standing next to his colleague. She turned around at that quickly terribly frightened by the words, and started running. Her sandals patting against the street as she ran, cursing the fact that she had to chose to wear her least comfortable brown sandals that day, simply because they looked better underneath the simple brown dress she was wearing to gain the least bit of attention yet she had brought it onto herself anyway and she heard the guards follow her. Her heartbeat was thumping loudly and sweat starting forming on her brow, she could feel her panic catching up with her as people started to stop and look at her, while the guards yelled behind. "Help me, brothers, sisters!" she tried but they all stepped aside while she begged. She turned around and felt tears well up in her eyes, quickly turning a right and feeling tears run down her cheeks.  
She had heard Aisha tell stories of woman being raped by these men, being hit and then left on the streets completely nude. She suddenly wished Aisha had never shared these stories because they only brought more panic in her troubled mine. "Why will no one help me?" she desperately cried out watching as everyone stepped aside to give her and the guards more room in the small street. She saw the despair in their eyes and she became aware that if they would help her they would get in danger to.  
She felt her long legs giving up on her. And just as she was about to give up she turned around, and all was quiet. Her teary eyes ran over the end of the street, but no feet pounding of the guards that came behind her. In fact, there were only three men, having a hushed conversation who would glance at her every now and then in confusion of her state.  
She licked her lips nervously, picking up her dark brown veil that had fallen off previously. She covered her brown hair that she had braided so neatly that morning; yet it had fallen out on every place now. Hanging in her face.  
"Are you alright, Maya" a voice behind her asked and she turned around quickly holding her arms forward in an attempt to protect her. "Please don't-" she wanted to beg, feeling new tears form in her eyes but between the blurriness she could make out the familiar robes she had washed before. And even though his face was even less visible now thanks to those tears she was absolutely sure that it was Altaïr. "Y-yes" she said confused where he had come from suddenly. She wiped her tears away quickly clearing her throat to rid herself of the lump that had formed there. "What are you doing here? It is dangerous here" he softly said turning away from the men that looked at the two with even more interest than before. He noted how the sounds in the distance stirred up and he was aware that they must have found the dead guards. He pushed her away from the street softly his hand on her lower back. He pushed her forward into the small alley way, stepping in front of her unnoticed so she was unseen.

"I – how" Maya started to speak as confusion took over her mind after she felt slightly safe with the heavily armed man in front of her. He smiled friendly at her, feeding ease to her mind and Maya sighed deeply. "I took care of them, Maya" he then said and Maya frowned looking up at him. "You will get into trouble for it" Altaïr chuckled at this but didn't respond further.  
Maya felt taken aback completely as Altaïr suddenly took her hands in his and he seemed to look at them. He was unaware of the touch; or perhaps the load of it. And she tried to study his expression as he did so but the feeling that he sparked by just being there was undeniable. She had hardly forgotten about his presence; and not at all about his kind words. "Were you in Jerusalem all this time?" she quietly asked as his eyes suddenly shot up to look at her. She had chosen not to mention his hands in hers, as she secretly did not mind at all. He shook his head at this. "No, I was not, I am send here to-" he stopped himself there and she once again noticed the way he held his secrets close to himself even though her mind burst out in curiosity she didn't say a word.  
"What are you doing here, Maya?" he then asked his rough thumb running over the smooth service of her hands. "Aisha, you remember her? She send me a message I must come over quickly" Altaïr nodded his head in understanding and maybe in response to what she had asked.  
Silence fell over them once again and he looked down at her hands in his. She wanted to break the silence, break the tension, get rid of the bubbly sensation in her stomach yet it felt so great she never wanted it to end.  
"How are your parents, Maya, do they know you are here?" Maya shook her head honestly and looked away from the disapproving look he threw her way. She had once bothered to ask him what age he was and he had been 26 years old. She wondered how someone from that age could be so wise and obeying so much respect. "I-" she sighed "I failed to inform them for they were out and I wanted to help Aisha quickly" he nodded his head and suddenly let go of her hands, much to her displeasure but she didn't voice it. "Let me escort you to Aisha's residence then, I will let your parents know where you are and make sure you'll have an escort to bring you home safely" he informed her and took her hand in his as he pulled her with him softly. "How do you know where Aisha lives? And how do you mean, someone to escort me?" he never answered and it only intrigued her more; or rather, confused her more. She was wondering what he was and what he did. But she didn't dare to push these questions past her lips as she held onto his hand tightly when they passed another group of guards. Her other hand rested on his upper arm of the same arm and both squeezed hard afraid of losing him out of her sight; he was her only source of safety at that moment. He stopped on the corner and waiting until Maya noted where she was, as her eyes had looked around her in fright. He smiled securely again and squeezed her hand, placing his other on top of hers. "Aisha lives here" Maya concluded suddenly and Altaïr nodded his head in response. He let go of her hand prying her fingers off of her arm. "Be careful" she whispered and he nodded his head. "There's no reason to worry about me, Maya" he said "I will be safe. Get to Aisha, find out what she needs you for"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"Maya!" Aisha welcomed her warmly, throwing her arms around her friends frame tightly and releasing her only to look her over. "Come in, come in" she ushered him in, away from the streets that even she still didn't feel comfortable on. Maya came in, taking her veil off of her head in the process relieved to feel the coolness on her scalp. "What is the matter?" Maya asked quickly turning around towards her friend ignoring the house and probably the lack of furniture, looking her friend over worriedly. Aisha didn't look injured or worried instead a large smile grew on her lips one that irritated Maya endlessly as she had just hurried herself over to her and gotten herself in danger. "I am getting married!" Aisha squealed suddenly and for a moment Maya contemplated getting angry, explaining to her in how much danger she had just put her. But instead a smile grew on her lips and she tried her hardest to be happy for her. "That's great Aisha, with who?" perhaps it was Aisha's age, she was 2 years younger and still in the prime of her life, as they called it. Or maybe it was Aisha's looks; because beautiful she was. Nonetheless Maya felt shocked, or perhaps slightly disappointed when Aisha's lips formed the name she knew so well. "Badir"  
Maya wondered about the man and why he had been so romantic with her before. Had he been wanting her to believe that he wanted her? To get back at her for denying his feelings, perhaps. She should be happy; two of her best friends got married together, Aisha could probably move back into the middle district, and her parents would as well. Automatically a smile formed on Maya's lips, a mask that she knew to portray so well. "Congratulations, Aisha! I had no idea there were feelings like that?" Maya asked as she sat down across from Aisha, who gave her tea and poured some for herself. "Neither did we, really, it just happened a few weeks ago." A few weeks ago… Which meant it was either before or after he had confessed his feelings for Maya. Maybe he wanted to give her a chance, if she would have answered his feelings had he then chosen for Maya. Was he even aware of the things he had done now? But Maya would keep her lips sealed; she would not ruin Aisha's happiness.  
They converted the whole time about her wedding, about what she needed to take care of, of what it would be like. Meanwhile Maya sometimes felt lost in thought. She was a bit jealous, probably. She wanted to get married and start a family as well. But she remembered her mother's words; a marriage without love is empty and she would be unhappy either way.

By the time she finally left Aisha's house it had already been evening. She stepped out of the house an saw how sunset had already started and for a minute she was frightened to walk home in the dark. She wanted to ask Aisha for a place to stay; but she knew they wouldn't enjoy that; another mouth to feed, even if it was only for one day. So she took a brave step, holding her face down and her veil covering her face.  
Suddenly, after Aisha had closed her door, a man in white stepped out of an alley, even though he looked similar to Altaïr, he looked just slightly different. "I was send my Altaïr to return you home safely" he said, his voice heavy and dark, she could only see his eyes, as everything else was covered up. She wondered who he was and she really didn't feel safe around him as his dark, angry looking eyes looked her over as if he was disapproving of her. She smiled friendly and only nodded her head in response, holding her veil up a little bit to cover her mouth just slightly; perhaps he was that religious and believed woman should be covered up completely?  
She followed him in silence as his broad back walked in front of her, easily walking passed the guards without any fear or hesitation, like she had every time again. Her eyes would linger on them fear probably evident on her face. She wished she could be as brave as Altaïr, walking around as if no one could touch him. She wondered where he was taught that or why he felt that way. Why was he so powerful to make this man do whatever Altaïr ordered.  
She nearly bumped into him as he took a sharp turn, the guards that guarded the middle district stood there, their arms folded. Before she had not been afraid to pass them; but no she eyed them supsciously. "We will separate here. Altaïr said you would find your way from here" Maya nodded her head sadly, she was not as secure as Altaïr was about that fact. She watched as a man stood on their right, screaming strangely and throwing his arms around. He must've lost his mind, Maya thought bitterly, feeling even more uncomfortable now than she had done before. She quickly stepped forward and watched as the man that had brought her here sat down on a bench; he was going to make sure she passed them safely, somehow this made her feel slightly more comfortable.  
But as expected, the guards made no effort to stop them; they recognized her from earlier that day and she had told them she would be back from visiting a friend. Normally the guards were harder to convince when it came to people leaving the poor district.  
She turned around once more and watched as the man left in the crowd and Maya sighed desperately and enjoyed for a moment the luxury and the reasonable safety she was guaranteed by living here. It only made her more aware of how these poor people must feel daily and it made her wish that she could help them.

Her mother and father hadn't been angry with her, worried perhaps, but they were glad she was home. They had spoken to Altaïr and they had enjoyed that; he was doing well, they said.  
Maya had than excused herself, wanting to be alone for a few moments as she stepped up the stairs. Had she been in love with Badir? No, she had not. Had she longed for his touch? Not at all. But somehow the security of knowing that he was there in case she did feel the sudden need to get married quickly gave her peace, yet he was actually after Aisha as well and this on the other hand made her feel sick.  
She opened the door to her bedroom and for some reason wasn't at all surprised by Altaïr's presence. Perhaps she knew he would visit her, or maybe she just really wanted it badly. But he was there, standing in front of the open balcony doors, almost looking like something of a higher power. He had just arrived, she could see it as his chest rose quicker than usual; he had been running to. "You should close your doors as you're leaving his house, they could've taken everything in here" he scolded her and she nodded her head, feeling suddenly very tired. He bended down to his knees and a familiar red sash appeared in her vision; of course he came to collect the weapons he had left behind to see her parents. He frowned lightly at her expression and as he put the sash around her waist carefully he asked her what was wrong. "Aisha is getting married to Badir" she snapped angrily suddenly following his fingers around as he so neatly tight it. She wondered how many times he had done this before. Probably a million. "And you wanted to be married to Badir?" he asked carefully, picking up the belt and placed it over the sash, tightening it and pulling it straighter. "No. That's not the point. I just… I am not sure. He always has been affectionate with me. But I never wanted to be with him, but why would he touch me when he already knew he wanted to marry Aisha. I don't know, perhaps I'm worried about how faithful he truly is. And maybe, just maybe, I am a little jealous. I'm 20 now, in a few years no one wants to marry me anymore" she said the last part sadly as she sat down on the bed next to his weapons, fingering with the decorations on the hidden blade casket. She liked the design. And she probably was unaware that she was the first one who ever touched it next to Altaïr; he disliked it when others would. Yet he didn't mind as he watched her run her fingers along the circles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"Then find a husband" he said, continuing their conversation and took the throwing knifes, placing them in their shields on his shoulder. He didn't like the discomfort he felt in the pit of his stomach by the words he just spoke. The idea of another man touching her felt a bit wrong yet he had no idea why, he didn't understand it. He didn't get it. The emotions were unfamiliar and a little frightening. He had learned to control all of them but he had never felt this before.  
She stood up and groaned frustrated. "You're just like other men, all thinking a woman should be tamed, a woman isn't wise enough to make her own decisions." She spoke harshly and Altaïr stood up straighter frowning at her. "I've never accused you of anything. You are intelligent enough to make it on your own. Yet you accuse everyone around you of wanting to own you like an animal, but you, Maya, are the only one who places so much importance in a marriage. No one forces you, then why do you feel that you must get married now?" Maya swallowed as the words he spoke were true. And she bit her bottom lip badly wanting to respond, but she had no words to fight what he had said. Perhaps he was right, maybe she did put too much importance in being married.  
"How do you see me as a woman that is not married?" she asked him after a short silence filled the room and Altaïr placed his sword to his side. He looked up at her and shrugged. "I hardly care, like I told you before I am not a religious man, and because I am not religious I don't see that much difference in man and woman. I find it rather intriguing that you see the world so differently" this made Maya smile, even though she hid it and turned away from the mysterious man. She had no idea why his opinion mattered, but it did lift her spirit up.  
"I have something for you" he suddenly spoke and she looked up in wonder. "I hope they are to your taste but I wanted to thank you for practically saving my life" he said and extended her hand. A small package lay in it. She curiously looked at it, stepping forward and carefully picking it up, every now and then glancing at his face. He showed no emotion, however inside his heart was beating like a mad man, but she would never know.  
She opened the soft cloth and a gasp fell from her lips as she looked at the most beautiful brooch she had ever seen. It was beautiful, a flower with lots of different colors, green, purple, yellow, blue, green, she placed her hand over her lips as she suddenly calculated the costs for such a thing. "I can't take this from you, Altaïr, this must have cost you lots of coin" "Do you like it then?" he asked quietly and Maya chuckled as response. Almost sarcastically. "I love it" she claimed touching it with her other index finger, running over the colorful patterns. It would look great, pinned on her veil and her dress, it would decorate it perfectly. "Then I want you to have it" he said. Maya's smile winded; it would be rude to deny a gift. Besides he truly seemed to want to give it to her. She took the brooch from the cloth in her hand and pinned it on her boring brown dress that she had been wearing that day to visit Aisha. She pushed her away from her mind quickly; not wanting to worry about her friend for now as she enjoyed the sight in the mirror.  
She turned around then and threw her arms around his broad shoulders, something Altaïr had not expected. And he had to admit that his heart raced a thousand miles per hour while his mind was screaming at it to stop responding so heavily at her. The emotion never before had occurred and maybe that was the reason he had no idea how to ignore it. Yet he knew he had to; he knew that whatever this was it could never get more than this. He refused to drag her into a life that was not her own. With the possibility he would die and leave her alone; even assuming that she returned the feeling which was very unlikely for the short time period they had spent together. Sure, he had seen the men around Masyaf, the assassins with their wives, how they would always be welcomed warmly. He had never experienced that. And he barely saw the importance of having that. Maybe because he had never known his mother as she had died at child birth and he only knew his father as the assassin he was. Altaïr rarely got to play with him or know him as any more than that. It was his father that taught him that he was always an assassin first, even though he died when Altaïr was a very young boy. Al Mualim had been his father figure since then and he had been feeding him the same believes as well. He remembered when another boy had been scolded once when they had been only novices. He had been late after spending time with a woman and Al Mualim had said, no shouted, that in an assassins heart there was no room for love.  
Was this what this was? Love? Then maybe he should choose to stay as far away from her as possible. But her scent as she was so close to him alone drove him insane from longing and he had to force himself to let her go, even after he had, unnoticed, held her longer against him than a friend should. Maya blushed as she stepped away from him at that. Though she didn't think she really minded. He had so softly placed his hands on her hips and as she had wanted to let go he had stiffened, holding her tightly and never lifting his head from her shoulder.  
She could still feel the touch as he cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning around to put on his hidden blade. "Altaïr?" she suddenly spoke the tension evident as it was cut so roughly. "Hm?" he hummed and activated the knife, running a finger across from it. Maya wondered how many lives he had taken with the thing, how many times he had slammed it into a person's body, and if he did, were they deserving of death? Or was he just simply a cold hearted murderer? She wished she had the guts to ask him, but she never voiced her thoughts.  
"For how long will you be in Jerusalem" an unseen smile formed on his lips; did she like having him around? "2 days, probably" he muttered in his mind calculating that tomorrow he would end the life he had failed to take before, and then he would leave the day after, at sunset, to make sure he could climb the city walls unseen. Maya only nodded, she found it rude to ask him if she would see him again. He was a busy man and a busy man had no time for foolish girly dreams. She was just a woman in Jerusalem. She must be so boring comparing to him.  
"Maybe I will stop by tomorrow. If you're home" he mentioned the last part quickly glancing over at her as he stepped towards the balcony door. Seeing her in the poor district had shocked him enough that he had been worrying about her presence at the hanging tomorrow. He didn't want her to see him kill, he didn't want her to know what he was. This was the first time he had not been proud of what he was doing with his life. Afraid that she might not understand, her approval seemed important to him, for some reason. "I'll be home" she quickly replied, her hands resting on the brooch as she perhaps looked a little too excited about this news. She was not good at hiding it.  
He smirked at her and stepped out the balcony doors, turning around and nodding his head once "Goodnight, Maya" he said then and she felt her heart race and unable to respond as he jumped towards the house across. Like a spider he clung to the wall and climbed up so easily and effortlessly she felt jealous by the sight. And just like that he disappeared.  
She released a shaky breath which she was unaware she had been holding. Her hand pounding as it had gripped the brooch so tightly between her fingers.  
She took it off and looked down at it; he probably had taken the hint by the many flower patterns in her room and the multiple use of colors in decorations and clothing. But she truly liked it and next to the dress her grandmother made her personally, this must be one of the most precious gifts given to her. She smiled at it; Altaïr became more interesting every day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Would Allah approve of such her feelings for such a man? A none religious man?  
He had one night, when she had been caring for him, told her that his mother was a Christian and his father was a Muslim. They both died when he was very young, due to a certain illness, but he didn't want to give her more information about that and he had turned his back towards her. Maybe he had find the images in his mind to unbearable to think of.  
But she wondered where he came from; where such things were possible, for a couple of different religious believes to be married. Here, in Jerusalem it was most certainly unaccepted, they would've been scolded had they lived here. Maya was one of the few single woman and when spoken about it she was often called strange or better yet, a whore.  
What kind of freedom he must have experienced for living in a place where all this was possible. But she quickly hated herself for thinking such thoughts; he had let a hard life, losing his parents at a young age!  
Maybe that was the reason he did not believe in Allah. But maybe Allah had punished them for being together, for his father to be with a infidel.  
She had been so deep in thought, that she had not taken notice of the bells that had brought her upstairs in the first place, had stopped. Her father always send her to her room, she must lock the doors on the balcony and sit there and wait till all danger passed. Just these days these bells went off so quickly, people seemed to have become paranoid for danger and it had left her a tiny bit careless about the bell.  
The only thing taking her mind out of her thoughts were the balcony doors clattering as someone tried to open them and she jumped up slightly worried. She stepped forward carefully afraid of what she would find at the other side, but as she pushed open her curtains she had never before had been so relieved to see that handsome face stare back at her; well perhaps she had before, when she was nearly killed by those guards.  
She still wondered what he had done to them. Probably murdered them; why else would he be carrying so much weapons with him?  
She smiled warmly at him, and he straight away walked towards her bed, starting to undo his belt. "Well, it is nice seeing you to" Maya sarcastically mentioned sitting down on the bed next to his belt and red sash. His eyes ran over her and he smiled back at her. "It's more than nice seeing you, Maya. But I wonder if your parents would be agreeing if they saw me here without their knowledge" he quietly continued and she was touched that he actually thought of that. Taking off was always less work than putting it on, Maya noticed. This probably because of the accuracy it took to put it on. But he was done in less than a few minutes before he pushed the small bundle underneath her bed and carefully placed the sheets over it.  
Maya was unaware of how extraordinary she really was to earn that privilege to be around him without his weapons and even to be left alone with his weapons. He took great care of them, and before he had left the bureau to see her, he had carefully wiped each weapon even though he only used his hidden blade. They shone perfectly and sharpened with a caring hand. Malik had shook his head as he had watched him do it.  
Malik had also wondered about where he was going at this hour; usually Altaïr would sleep and leave the day after well rested; he knew Altaïr well, as they once had been friends.  
He turned towards her after he stood up and smiled as he saw the brooch placed on her blue dress, he touched it without permission and Maya wondered why he always did that; he saw no harm in doing so either. As if he was raised entirely different then her, without womanly influence. "I wondered if you would even be wearing it, but you really do like it then" she smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I do, I can't thank you enough for it" he smirked back at her, his scarred lips twisting and making her butterflies roll around in her sensitive stomach. He took both her hands in his again and it made Maya tense, nerves running through her entire being, afraid of what he was capable of would he decide being sick of her.  
He brought both of her hands up and kissed them making her breath shake once again. He smiled against them before releasing them, dropping them softly and Maya felt weightless because of it.  
He stepped out of the balcony doors without a word, he would be knocking on the door in less than a minute.

Sayyid laughed loudly as Altaïr made a smart joke, Adira enjoying his company as well and drinking her tea calmly. Maya had been quiet, sitting next to Altaïr made her suddenly nervous. Before she had not minded at all, but now each movement he made seemed to be a burden to her stomach, the strange sensation kept coming and only was harder to ignore as his knee would sometimes touch hers as he leant forward to take something from all the delicacies her mother had placed on the table. It was evident her parents had grown fond of Altaïr.  
Adira would glance at her daughter every once in a while, and she knew well when she was in love. She had seen Maya crushing over a man before, when she had been only 17, yet the man had no interest in her as he had already settled her eye on another young woman. And Maya had been devastated by that. She had cried for days and Adira could still feel the sadness she felt for her young daughter. She had grown since then, more mature, but she had never really caught more than a special interest for a man. But as she saw her glance at Altaïr and as she noticed how her hands shook as she drank her tea she knew Maya had finally found a man that was to her interest once more. And Adira couldn't help but be proud of that. Altaïr would make a good husband; he had treated them all so kindly and he would treat Maya kindly as well. He was a handsome man with good qualities, perhaps exactly the qualities Maya would need in her life.  
Later that evening Maya had quickly stumbled up stairs; not wanting to let Altaïr leave without seeing him again. Her parents had eyed her suspiciously and for a moment Adira had found the need to listen at her door but she fought against her own curiosity. She trusted her daughter and she was not at all worried about anything forbidden to happen if Altaïr was truly capable of climbing to the balcony, or perhaps he stood underneath it, serenading for her. But it was only Adira's curiosity that called for her to eaves drop. But she quickly started washing the dishes to resist the urge.  
Meanwhile Maya stood nervously across the room. She played with her fingers. Her silence was unusual; even she knew this. She always had something to say or something to question him about yet now no words were leaving her lips as she watched him put on his attire.  
He then looked up at her, pulling his hood up his head; he always wore his hood, always. Never before had he taken it off, not even for a few minutes a day, only at night did he leave it down. However since he had met Maya he had left it off for longer periods at a time and he felt not as exposed as he had expected.  
"Will you be back?" she asked quietly forcing the question to come out; it had been pounding in her head for days now. She refused to stay in doubt for months. His smile was once Maya enjoyed; to her shame maybe. But the way small wrinkles appeared on each side, and the way his whole face seemed to smile with him made her feel warm inside. "Tomorrow, if you would like to join me, I have to deliver something for my friend" he said and felt only a little stupid for purposing the idea; even though it was not dangerous at all he could never be entirely sure. She nodded her head, a little too eager and she blushed at that.  
A hand landed on her waist and she felt the warmth even through the thin fabric of her simple blue dress. She felt her heart beat loudly at the touch that; even though felt so good, was so uncomfortable as well. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek so softly. Just as he wanted to separate from her to leave she decided that she had not had enough and placed her arms around his neck once more. She could again feel his muscle tense as she leaned her head against his shoulder. But his strong arms soon rested around her waist that seemed so fragile at that moment. "Goodnight, Maya" he whispered in her ear as he was so close to her, and then let her go. Maya giggled nervously as he waved lightly, standing on the edge of her balcony before disappearing again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Goddamn, I put on the unedited version on this story. I found that out after reading the first couple of chapters. So now I put up a over-edited story – which was seriously over edited, which made me make more mistakes – and a half unedited story. But… I don't want to change it, just read between the lines, I'll delete the unedited version from my computer and continue on with the right one, hopefully making less mistakes. I am very sorry for anyone who felt annoyed by it. I always do.  
I'm actually from Holland, I speak various languages pretty well. But do forgive me when I apparently should use words like 'pelvis' instead of belly/stomach. But thanks for the tip anyway. I'll try to think about it, but no promises. Those words just don't pop up in my head you know. – you know who you are, I forgot your nickname.**

Other than that I had my first request. And I'm rather excited about it. It's about Wolverine. Aawww, I love writing about Wolverine. He's my favorite character for such a long time. But this makes it harder to. It's quit hard to convince myself that I can write about him being in love. So, the one who requested me – I also forgot your nickname, I am so sorry for being an idiot – please be patient with me. I do thank you for your request.

I like a challenge, so do not fear to request me to write a story about a character/person. I actually am not so good with writing fan fiction, it is pretty new to me. But it's even harder for me to actually think of someone to write about. I just am a bit empty on that. I can make up characters pretty well, but if I had to write a fan fiction, I have no idea about who to write. So please give me ideas. Except for vampires. Shit, I aint writing twilight shit. Not that desperate. Oh and I am not writing slashes either. No I'm not homophobic I just think it is rather insulting if I would write a slash, I promise you, gay people would start hating me.

Thanks for reading! 

Chapter 11  
"Altaïr" Malik called out for the third time that morning, but he hardly responded. He didn't even grunt or acknowledge the Dai's presence. It annoyed Malik but he was uncertain this was because Altaïr ignored him or that he didn't know what was distracting the assassin so much.  
He took a book and walked over to the table Altaïr was sitting at, running his finger along his hidden blade rather creepily and Malik dropped the book on the table rather harshly making the assassin – who had forgotten his guard completely – startle and jump up in a reflex. "What is wrong with you?" he hissed at Malik obviously angered by the moves.  
"What is wrong with _you_? I'd rather know. These past days you've been out of it completely and I see you sitting around with that strange look on your face and letting your guard down completely" Malik suddenly frowned at his own words, wondering how he could've been so stupid before; he, of all people, should know why Altaïr was staring away into nothingness each day with an blank expression on his face. He was dreaming.  
Altaïr, the cold hearted assassin was day dreaming about something that was better than the things occupying his present at this moment. "I'm just resting" Altaïr muttered sitting down rather angrily at the nosy Dai. Technically Malik out ranged him; even if he would gain his previous rank of Master Assassin back. But their personal history together made it unable for Altaïr to really give him credit for this.  
"Who is she?" Malik asked after a short moment of silence in which Altaïr was staring at the table top and Malik, on his turn, at his hood. Altaïr looked up with a angry frown something that would make others turn away from him immediately and not even considering to pry in his private life any further, but not Malik. Malik's grin only grew, his expression turning in a teasing one, knowing he had struck bulls eye here.  
"It's not something to be embarrassed about" Malik tried making fun of the situation obviously. But he turned serious as he noted how Altaïr didn't respond, instead took his eyes off of him. He sighed then and pulled the chair back that stood in front of him, sitting across the man that obviously seemed slightly bit broken. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly catching Altaïrs eye only a moment before he turned his gaze away from him again. "Why would anything be wrong, just leave me be" Altaïr spat but didn't take an effort to leave. Perhaps because he didn't want Malik to think he was right about the entire situation. Malik sighed again and licked his lips uncomfortably. He was Altaïrs friend before but they never had shared a sensitive moment then. And he didn't really know how to put himself into this position comfortably. There were very little brothers in the brotherhood that were as cold as Altaïr. They each had their problems and they discussed them. Shared their worries and problems, some didn't, some bottled everything up, wanting to look tough obviously and Altaïr was one of them. "Assassins are allowed to marry, Altaïr" he quietly started, clearing his throat before continuing "You've been chasing a rank that acquires a lot of you. But maybe you should stop and wonder if you don't deserve a little more in life" the assassin didn't respond so Malik left it there. Wondering whether or not Altaïr would take his advice or if he even had listened to him. But as he wanted to stand up Altaïr spoke suddenly. "Al Mualim once told me, that there is no room for such a thing in an assassins heart. I have to keep my head empty" he said never looking up "but I like to think of myself as an true assassin. I have accomplished a lot in my life even though I've dropped hard. I realize I have not always made… great… decisions" was that an apology shining through his words? "but I want to regain my rank. Do what I think is right. Take lives in order to save more. But somehow, she will not leave my mind. Whether it is at night, when I'm trying to catch some sleep or at moments where I should be concentrating. I… I guess that I just don't know what is important to me anymore. My rank... Or her" Malik felt himself rather tense suddenly. Altaïr had opened up and his words were rather deep. Was he seriously considering leaving the brotherhood? That would be a deadly decision and one that Malik was sure his old friends would regret. "Next to an assassin" Malik had to choose his words carefully. Even though he was unsure what he had to say. "You are also a just another regular man. A human being and everyone is capable of falling in love, no matter what Al Mualim said. You know, a woman's touch only brings good in a man's life"  
Suddenly Altaïr seemed uncomfortable with the subject of the conversation. And quit frankly Malik was aware that the words he had chosen really didn't help Altaïr any, but at least he had tried. "How's Sarah" Altaïr asked and Malik chuckled at this. "She's fine, I'm thinking about asking her for her hand when I return to Masyaf" he informed him friendly. It had been a long while since the last time they had just a regular, friendly conversation together. As if nothing had happened before. "Are you returning to Masyaf soon?" Altaïr asked curiously trying to count how long Malik had been here already. "I have no idea. I don't reckon I will. But Sarah seems loyal to me, as mentioned in her letter"

"Altaïr?" a quiet voice suddenly disturbed them both as Altaïr obviously had wanted to make a cheeky remark, judging by the look in his eye. A look that Malik hadn't seen in quite while. Malik turned around quickly on his chair staring at the woman that stood there, holding a straw basket. Maya. His friend. "I-I'm sorry, Malik, I just- I hadn't spoken to you for awhile and you weren't responding so I thought I could walk in but- I mean – here, I brought you fresh bread." She was utterly confused obviously and as Malik slowly looked at what she was staring at behind him and he noted the expression Altaïr was wearing and he put two to two. "I-I'll see you later" she quickly said turning around and pushing the door open. "Seriously, Altaïr? Maya Alzahabi?" Malik was blown away that of all the woman in the world he chose the most innocent, sweetest woman on earth. "I-I should-" Altaïr mumbled standing up pointing at the door rather desperate and completely ignoring Malik's previous remark. He already made his way towards the door pushing it open and disappearing, leaving a shocked Malik who suddenly burst out laughing standing up and shaking his head, opening the basket hungrily. This was getting stranger and stranger.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've promised to finish this story. There you go. I'll only respond to kind critics and nice comments. Anyone whose being a bitch is going to be ignored. I don't like being called names, it gets me all pissed off like shit. I don't need that grab.**

**I deleted the entire story from my computer; in which I mean all chapters. So I have to re-write them. I will not be editing or reading them over, it takes too much time.  
Besides that, I probably won't upload as quick as I once did.**

**Chapter 12**

Maya felt completely embarrassed, that, smashed together with the confusion, made her run away from the calling voice of Altaïr. He had called her twice before it stopped but she had yet to slow down. Altaïr had never mentioned Malik before, neither could she recall it happening the other way around. But then again; was she really supposed to know? It's not like they owed her anything and did she actually ever mentioned either of them to the other one. She absolutely held knowing Altaïr a secret, afraid someone would recognize his name. Maya perhaps knew very little about the man but she was intelligent enough to understand that he was not doing something that was approved by the law. But it was very well possible that she had mentioned Malik to Altaïr, for she told him everything.

Badir looked at her for a moment as she passed his stand on the market, she must have looked panicked because he looked worried. Maya smiled quickly trying to remove his worry even though she hardly cared. She still wondered why he had betrayed her the way he had done. But perhaps it had been unfair of her as well to treat him like an 'solution' if she ever needed one. She was concerned for Aisha but she never voiced it. Hoping that someday she would see for herself. Even though she had hardly spoken to her friend; she missed her dearly.  
Suddenly she was pulled directly into an alleyway, a hand tightly around her wrist as it forced her against the wall. She knew who it was, there was no doubt. And as she was so rudely pulled out of her thoughts she felt unbelievably frightened. Even though for reasons unknown; because even if she did see something she shouldn't have seen; at least that's what she thought – she also knew that Malik and Altaïr wouldn't really try to hurt her… right?  
"I'm sorry, alright? I just wanted to see Malik before you would come to get me. I haven't been able to see him for awhile and I consider him a dear friend of mine and-" "I am not angry, Maya" he cut her off calmly trying his best to smile friendly. But he had just been chasing her over the rooftops, being an assassin, and his mind seemed to be racing. It usually calmed itself when he was around her; forgetting all about what he was. But his mind was still restless as he kept scanning the area, afraid to miss something.  
"Are you alright?" Maya asked suddenly, a small frown playing between her eyebrows as she too noticed his odd behavior. His eyes scanned each building, every time his head snapped in the direction of the busy streets that he had just pulled her away from. He looked rather on edge and it only made Maya grow more uncomfortable.

"Malik is not angry with you either, Maya." he sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck underneath his hood. "How long have you known him?" Maya asked suddenly, the words slipping her mouth before she really could stop them. Altaïr snapped towards hers and it took him a moment before his gaze softened, noticing just how scared and fragile Maya looked. It was a change he'd rather never see. Scared of him. He much more liked Maya the way she was before, asking too much questions and unaware of whatever it was that he could do to her. Or perhaps she was aware, but ignored it.  
He pondered, considering the risks if he would tell her the truth. It was best, for her own safety, if she knew as little as possible, yet he wanted to tell her. In hopes that she would accept him for what he was. "We grew up together, look, Maya, there are things I can not tell you right now, especially not here. It is for your own safety and that of mine." The fear crept back in her eyes and he sighed ever deeper then before, feeling completely frustrated. "Don't be afraid of me, I would never harm an innocent" he squeezed his hands into fists knowing full well that he had once again chosen the wrong words and he was working himself deeper into this mess with each word. Normally he would've turned around and stopped talking, hoping the conversation would eventually be forgotten; even more importantly, he would never see her again to avoid ever having this conversation brought back up.  
But that was the Altaïr he was at Masyaf. It was the Altaïr he was in Damascus, Acre, but not in Jerusalem. Jerusalem had become something to look forward to. A place he actually smiled when he walked in. A place where he would carelessly buy an apple from a fruit stand and place a coin into a little boys hand. Where he no longer felt annoyed by beggars because he would remember Maya's words of sympathy. And he knew that was the only reason he enjoyed being in Jerusalem; Maya. Sweet, innocent, Maya.  
"Go home, Maya. I'll meet you there and I promise I'll explain" his last attempt in chasing away the fear in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the kind comments. Let me be clear, I don't mind critics so just be critical if its necessary. I just don't like being called names, and some people on here have been doing just that. That said, I think I found out that these people are one person, but I'm not completely sure on that yet. However, it's been a rainy day and my roommate had a operation so I'm taking care of her. But while she was asleep I was quit bored after cleaning the place up, so I wrote a few chapters, might as well throw 'em online. **

**Chapter 13**

Maya's heart was thumbing loudly in her chest as she opened the door of her home, throwing it shut behind her and leaning her back against it. Never before had she minded being alone a lot but right now she felt like the company of her parents were desperately needed. She wanted to curl up on her father's lap. It had been confirmed with only a sentence that Altaïr in fact, did harm people. What did that mean, did he just hurt them or kill them? What a pathetic question, she cursed herself in her mind, of course it meant he was a murderer why else would he wear so many weapons?  
"Momma? " she tried quietly hearing her voice tremble lightly. But there was no response, as expected. Her mind was running wild with possibilities; she could run for her father or find her mother who was probably at her friend's house helping out with the preparations of a party. Maya now wished she had listened when her mother had been babbling about it. Who was the party for again? And what was the occasion? She had been too busy thinking about Altaïr.

"Maya" she gasped at the suddenness with which he penetrated the silence and she almost jumped. He stood just a few steps away from her, his weapons still on his frame and his hood still up. It was foreign to see him this way inside of her home, where he always hid his weapons carefully. She tensed immediately standing up straighter and unconsciously positioning her frame so she, at any moment, could flee through the door. "Maya, please, I have never given you a reason not to trust me" and perhaps it was true. But if he had just calmed her mind moments ago, after she had seen Malik and him together she would probably have forgotten about her fear long ago, but instead he admitted he brought harm upon others. "I have never given you a reason to hurt me" she whispered quietly but he heard. "Exactly, I would never do so, let me explain" he tried stepping forward only to have her tense up even more.

"I am an assassin" he just started then, feeling rather hopeless as her delicate hand rested on the doorknob. It was an desperate attempt to trigger her curiosity and it worked; he knew it worked for he knew Maya, curious, always wanting to know everything about everyone.  
He had always imagined telling her. Just not like this. Perhaps after he had been able to tell Al Mualim about her, just maybe he would give his blessing upon them and he would've been able to bring her to Masyaf. He would've told her then, in a much more peaceful manner. He certainly hadn't fantasized about her green eyes looking darkly with fear of him. Her posture ready to run off at any second. Even if he hadn't been able to tell her before she would have found out on her own, he hadn't anticipated this, he had expected her to see him assassinate someone. For a brief second he wondered how that would've turned out; that would've freaked Maya out more than it has now, surely.  
Maya had heard of them assassins. Her father had spoken of them before, in a manner that brought fear to her. She had learned that they were called demons in white by many surrounding them. A old woman whom had been visiting her mother regularly before she died, had told her she had seen one, assassinating someone brutally without hesitation or regret.  
But for some reason her mind wasn't actually running in that direction. She actually pondered on how a kind man like Altaïr could even be a white demon, who brutally murdered someone. He had always been treating her with kindness and respect.  
It was also then that she would've smacked herself on her forehead; demon in white, she could've guessed it all before. Altaïr was always dressed in his white ropes, armed to the teeth and mysteriously hiding his face. Why had she not seen this before?  
"An murderer" Maya concluded feeling very brave at the single second. But it really only lasted for a second before she felt it all fall down to the pit of her stomach again. Altaïr had taken his hood down so his honest eyes were visible. But it was hardly enough to convince Maya of his innocence, for all she knew, this was not the Altaïr she had adored before.  
"I am to some people, perhaps" he spoke softly feeling his shoulder falling and his confidence drown in a pit of desperation. If she would just listen to him.  
"I'm part of an brotherhood" he simply started holding his hands folded in front of him to show Maya that he was not reaching out for any weapons. He had been in a hurry before, but now wished he had taken the time to dispose of them in her bedroom. That way he had looked a lot less threatening after he had just announced he killed people as his profession. "We're fighting for freedom and peace for those who are unable to themselves." He continued as he got no response from Maya who seemed intrigued enough to listen. "There are men who want to take away our freedom to choose in order to force peace upon us" Maya lifted her head up a little indicated he was finally getting some response out of the woman. "How else create peace?" she muttered quietly afraid that perhaps he would snap if she used the wrong words. "Mankind proved its incapability to just get along" her words were not her own, Altaïr had heard them before. Sayyid had spoken them when they were having a private conversation once. Sayyid was not a templar, this Altaïr knew for he spoke hatred of them. But at the same time he was not convinced that without them the word could be a better place. Altaïr feeling the need to protect what he believed in had tried to change his mind but it hardly worked. He wondered whether or not try with Maya, knowing full well she was just as hard-headed.  
Whatever his decision would be there was one thing he made up his mind about; he was not leaving Jerusalem without him back on her good side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to the assassin's creed encyclopedia that I pulled from my bookshelf just for this chapter. Yes, I am that much of a nerd that I own a book on a game. I've been laughed at that enough by… basically everyone around me. **

**Chapter 14**

"The assassin order does not expect perfection from humanity" Altaïr continued repeating words that were once spoken to him by the wise Al Mualim. "after all, only through learning from mistakes can there be growth. We rather hope to see humanity pursue the dream of one day reaching perfection through free self-expression and an open source attitude towards knowledge" Maya frowned releasing her death grip on the door and turning towards him completely. "That's impossible" she shot at him "It's an ideal situation, it never will happen" Altaïr was unable to decide whether her words were disappointing to him or just insulting but he had perhaps heard it many times before. Just never out of the mouth of someone he actually cared about. It wasn't a revelation of any kind, really. He had already given up hope of trying to not become touched by her.  
"So, it is better to forbid people to read? To learn?" he calmly responded knowing full well how Maya felt about that. "Forbid them to choose what path they take and take control over everything they do, taking away free will? You of all people, Maya, knows that that is not the answer"

Their late night conversations when he had been recovering just held this subject. Maya would speak hatred about the disrespect brought upon woman. They were not allowed to learn not allowed to take charge. It was hard to realize but her family was one of the very few who choose to treat woman as their own. Her father listened to her mother and asked her advice, she was allowed to walk next to her father without having to hold her head down. There were certain rules that weren't brought upon them by Allah, but by simple minded men which filled Maya with hatred for her own people.  
Altaïr remembered how many times she had spat out her irritation when she had seen another woman being mistreated by her husband. She was convinced that woman were good for only one thing; bare children.  
Maya was in danger though, if she continued down that path. The life of a unmarried woman of her age in Jerusalem brought suspicion. But Maya had told Altaïr that she would rather die a horrible death then be treated like that.

"No" she admitted, visibly relaxing. Her eyes were running all over the place, her mind racing a thousand miles per hour as she tried to recap what just had been said. "But why do you not just speak of these ideas but murder those who are in your way?" she quietly asked as she started seeing Altaïr as himself again. Feeling that he was no threat to her. His kind brown eyes searched hers as he sighed deeply. "They choose to insinuate themselves into high levels of society, obtaining a key role and high ranking supporters. Our words are no use against such power" Maya's eyebrows seemed to only deepen their fold between them. Unable to really consider his word true; even though, perhaps, she already knows it is the truth. "Why don't you harm the innocent then?" Maya quietly spoke unable to really find an intelligent question. "We follow three tenets." He answered truthfully feeling the nervous edge disappear slowly as he was certain that Maya no longer felt the need to run. Her facial expression was eager as she searched his eyes for more answers. The invisible boundary was gone; all in the open and she was not yet ready to just give this conversation up; knowing full well that he would probably never again answer all her questions honestly.  
"1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. 2. Hide in plain sight and 3. Never compromise the brotherhood" and perhaps he had not fully obeyed that last tenet by sharing this kind of information with her. And as that thought crept in his mind he felt himself getting more uncomfortable with the openness of this conversation. What if someone heard him talking? Or perhaps Maya would decide that he was not choosing the right path and would choose to share this kind of information with men who weren't supposed to hear. It perhaps wasn't a great secret; he had not yet revealed the location of the brotherhood but it would only be a matter of minutes when Maya would ask. He knew she would; he would've asked, of he were her. From the moment he had once mentioned the place he grew up she had been nothing but curious, asking him questions and wanting to know what place it was where these unthinkable things – unthinkable to her and her culture – were possible.

"Altaïr?" her quiet voice broke through the silence that momentarily had settled between them as they allowed their thoughts to reason with themselves. "Please get upstairs, my father is on his way" she informed him and it took him a moment to recompose from his confusion, but he quickly disappeared upstairs after he too, saw him approaching through the blinds.  
Maya smiled at her father the moment he opened the door. Perhaps he could see the exhaustion of the day on Maya's face but he didn't comment, only frowned his thick eyebrows as he looked at her for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked her after he took a scroll from the table he had sat on this morning, eating his breakfast. He had forgotten it; making it the reason for his return in the afternoon. He never really worried about his daughter – she was intelligent and could take care of herself. But the bewildered look on her face changed all that. "I'm fine, father" she spoke wanting to ease his mind.  
Sayyid for a moment hesitated but decided to push it away, placing the scroll underneath his arm as he kissed her cheek lightly. She kindly opened the door for him and waved as he walked out.  
With a sigh she turned around. No matter how bad she wanted to walk after him and tell him everything she just heard, she resisted the urge. Knowing full well that Sayyid would not want Altaïr in his house any longer and that thought was unbearable for her. She could not say she understood the reason why he murdered, perhaps it took her awhile to fully get what it was he was saying. Even though she had been scared of him before, she still looked up to him a lot; his words were filled with wisdom before, he was an intelligent man who obviously had heard and seen a lot. And she had to take that with her when she would create her own opinion about this creed.  
She turned to step up the stairs to her bedroom, once again being confronted by a handsome, what appeared to be, assassin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

The tension in the room was undeniable; Maya's facial expression was enough evidence and Altaïr seemed frozen on the spot. He really did try to push some emotion to the surface anything to ease her nerves but he just was unable to; he never was taught how to. A great quality when needed in certain situations that he happened to find himself in on regular basis.  
He was searching for words in his mind that would bring back the old Maya but he was well aware that they had to talk about the elephant in the room at some point. Maya cleared her throat finally earning his undivided attention as she pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning on before. "I would start by taking off your weapons, Altaïr" she quietly mumbled. Seeming to read between his unspoken words. He sighed heavily and Maya watched as the tension in his shoulders dropped. Even though her words had sounded calmly she was more nervous then she had ever been in her life.  
What was she supposed to think? Was she supposed to understand him or have him arrested? She could simply warn a guard outside that she had an assassin inside of her home, but every fiber in her being told her that she shouldn't. If someone would find out about her knowledge about the assassin and about her not giving that information away, the consequences would be huge.  
She watched as Altaïr's fingers pulled on the different buckles to loosen the straps running over his chest, holding al lot of his weaponry on his back, which were already settled neatly on the covers of her bed.

Altaïr felt her heavy gaze resting on him and for the first time did he feel actual nervousness. He was afraid his fingers would tremble but he was still able to hold them stable. He didn't want to look at her; which confused him even more then she had ever done before. Why did he suddenly feel like running? When before all he had wanted was to spent time with her. He barely dropped the leather straps which was so unlike him, his reflexes barely ever failed him. But he placed it neatly on her bed as well. "Was it the reason you helped me that day in the poor district?" Maya suddenly broke the silence as she appeared closer than he had expected her to be. He had turned his left arm and started opening the hidden blade but her delicate, soft and small hand swatted him away softly and started opening it for him. She had seen him doing it so many times that now she knew very well how the weapon worked. Altaïr swallowed a lump away in his throat that he had not noticed being there before and answered quietly: "You were an innocent in need of help".  
Her fingertips grazed the palm of his hand as she pulled the blade off of his arm, placing it on her bed next to the other shiny metal objects before looking back up at him with a slight frown. "So, you're trying to stop the guards from being… mean" she muttered, lacking a better word. Altaïr started undoing his red sash and couldn't stop the small smile curling on his lips. "There is so much more to it, Maya, when I see it happening and I can solve it without being detected I do help but nothing will distract me from my original task; my target" he watched as Maya placed his weapons on the red sash and created a small bundle, picking it up and pushing it underneath her bed where they had hid the bundle many times before. "The one you're assassinating" Maya quietly confirmed to the both of them and Altaïr was unsure whether she wanted him to say something after that.

The silence returned and with it came back the tension; even though Altaïr was unaware that he was the only one feeling it. Maya was sitting on her bed calmly over thinking all the information that had just been giving to her and perhaps it was the anticipation of waiting that made Altaïr feel tense. He still stood in front of her, not really feeling comfortable enough to move. Even though Maya hardly seemed the kind to jump up and throw a knife at his throat; he was trained to expect this either way so he kept his guard up.  
Maya's silence continued but she now looked up at him. He was aware that she had a hard time deciding right from wrong but he didn't know what else he could say to convince her. He frowned at her as she stood up in front of him, unsure whether or not she would slap him across the face; angered by all the secrets he had kept from her. And for a moment he almost flinched as she brought her hands up but quickly calmed as he felt her removing his hood from his face. "I thought I knew you pretty well, even though I was well aware that there was something you kept from me" she muttered as if she was speaking to herself more than to Altaïr who couldn't help but smile lightly as her hand lightly brushed across his cheek. She was showing affection and perhaps without really realizing that but he felt that it turned off the assassin completely and made him relax. "And I still am not sure whether or not it changes how I should look at you; but I know you're a good man, Altaïr, you're wise and for some reason I can't see you as the cold-hearted person they want me to see you as."  
Altaïr took her hand in his and understood that she didn't want to hear anything in response. And he really didn't want to respond; there was no need to protect himself when it came to her. Why would he? She breathed innocence and his instincts were always correct; right now they were telling him that everything was just fine.  
"I am sorry I doubted you" she whispered quietly feeling rather embarrassed that she would even think that Altaïr would kill her. He chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders carelessly; relieved that he had her back on his side again.


	16. Chapter 16

**My laptop is giving up. So I'll quickly post some chapters that I'd written so I won't lose them. A friend of mine will try to fix it but I am afraid I'll have to purchase a new one.  
Anyone played AC III yet? Oh man, I so desperately want to, but quit sadly there were a few bills to pay. 6****th**** of December I get paid again and I'll get that damn game the same day. My hands have been itching for over a year, and just when the date came closer and closer them stupid bills were coming. **

**Thanks for the review about the tomatoes. Read it just before I posted this chapter. Read around it if it bothers you, I am not going to change it. However, I really like knowing facts so thanks anyway. I learned something. I like history as well, so that part we have in common, only, I know very little about tomatoes or other food-history haha.  
Other than that I use writing letters in this chapter. They were writing for a long time; I'm sure of that, not everyone could write, of course, but when did the letter writing start? I have no idea about that and I'm not gonna research it, laptop is to slow for that right now. So you just gotta believe me. **

**Chapter 16**

"When will you be back?" Maya asked quietly as she sat on her bed with her hands folded in her lap, not really looking at Altaïr who was closing his hidden blade around his wrist. Even though he had had other plans for today, he had cleared them all; Malik would probably understand. Even though he had probably not forgiven Altaïr completely for anything happening in their past together. But he had been kind to him before and he had found the situation utterly humorous.  
Altaïr flickered his gaze towards her only for a few seconds; he didn't know how to inform her that he had, in truth, no idea. He sighed deeply as he saw her look up at him out of the corner of his eye. He dreaded returning to Al Mualim. He didn't necessarily hate his life now that he had found Maya; being a part of the brotherhood gave him a purpose in life, he was not, like so many others, just a bystander. He was actually actively trying to make the world a better place. But lately he had started wondering how it would be like. If he had been just like Sayyid; working an everyday job providing for his family, the first priority.  
Altaïr had always been taught that the only priority was the assassins, all else came last. He had seen it in the eyes of his father; and he sees it in the eyes of Al Mualim daily. Even though his brothers obviously always were enjoying the warm welcome provided by their family and they did feel love for them, always were they focused on the task at hand first. Even if that meant leaving their family in the most horrific way one could imagine. Altaïr had seen woman mourning the death of a husband and they got very little sympathy from the brotherhood. It was just what an assassin did; they died. Of course they felt grieve but they mastered that feeling and possibly their grief was nothing compared to the grief a wife or son would feel.  
"I'll visit you then, Maya" he muttered through the silence as he had no longer anything else to keep him occupied with. Maya nodded her head softly and dropped her gaze on the hands in her lap, playing with her fingers in a way that reminded Altaïr once again that she was innocent to the bone, and just another human being. For in Masyaf no one ever gave away disappointment or nervousness.  
But she no longer was just another human being; a civilian. He had no choice but to admit that to himself as he felt the discomfort twitching at the edges of his heart at the thought of leaving her behind once again.  
He kneeled before her and placed his hands on top of hers, his dirty fingernails betraying the amount of physical labor that came with his obligations on top of her clean ones. "I can't tell you when, Maya" he admitted then and earned a small smile from her as she studied his face. "Whenever this Al mualim in Masyaf gives you another target, here, in Jerusalem" she quietly spoke reminding Altaïr all that he had told her. She now knew everything, this entire afternoon she had randomly fired questions at his head while she had prepared the best lunch he had in years. It was very seldom that he actually had meal that didn't just focus on what it was that his body needed to keep in great shape, but instead was just made for the enjoyment of eating.  
He nodded as an answer while trying to remain eye contact with her but she looked back at their hands on her lap. She knew that he had killed Talal just the day before and she knew what went wrong a few weeks prior to that when he had been injured and so kindly taken care of by her and her family.  
He didn't just want to leave; he found it hard to admit that to himself, but the thought of leaving and the very real possibility of not knowing whether or not Maya would remain unmarried for much longer made his inside twitch just enough for him to feel the need to admit that to her. But it was unusual for him to think such thoughts let alone communicating them through words.  
"Maya, I " he sighed uncomfortably as the dark green eyes stared into his own; he had never really asked her about them even though he had intended on it a few times before. "Can't you write, every now and then?" she asked quietly as she somehow felt his silent struggle. "I can do that whenever there's time" Maya smiled at this and nodded her head, taking one of her hands from underneath and placing it on top of the pile of hands. "I am really glad I met you, Altaïr" she quietly admitted "you opened my mind to a complete new world and even though we've known each other so shortly, I feel like you made me wiser, you taught me things I otherwise would've never known. I look up to you; you get to see the world and have so much more in your future then I ever will" Altaïr chuckled at the irony and shook his head at her. "You should feel blessed for all that you have. You have a careless life and are loved by plenty. I have none of that, I wish I could" "You are loved Altaïr" Maya quietly said feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, trying desperately to swallow the nervous lump in her throat that formed there after her unexpected confession. Her heartbeat quickened as the silence in the room remained. "My father and mother care for you, I am sure. Malik does, and I… Well I do to" she mumbled as she finally couldn't stand his silence any longer.  
Altaïr felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he watched how she nervously darted her eyes across the room. "I care for you too, Maya"


End file.
